starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Carrier
|fgcolor= |image=Carrier SC2 Art2.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |create= |comiss= |early=Second Age |last=2512 |retired= |destroy= |race=Protoss |type= |propulsion=Numerous engines |max. speed= |length=Approx. 1,530 meters |width= |height=Approx. 533 meters |armaments=Purifier beam |FTL=Yes (warp space) |faction= |job=Fleet command shipBarba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. |command= |crew= |concattop= }} The carrier is a protoss heavy air unit. Overview Carriers are among the most powerful warships in the protoss arsenal,2015-04-09, A Time for Templars: Protoss. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-10 and frequently take point in fleet maneuvers. In use prior to the Discord,2015-9-25, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Reclamation. Battle.net, accessed on 2015-9-25 they serve as command centers for fleet commanders,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. though some terrans think this position will be taken by the void ray.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2010-07-24. Void Ray. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Carriers made their way into the Tal'darim arsenal after their engineers re-purposed Khalai designs, and make up the majority of the Death Fleet's ships.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void''. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 Carriers have forward mounted energy weapons used for purificationFurman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Mike S. Miller, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #6" StarCraft 1 (6) (November 25, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm).Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7.; they lack other armament beyond interceptors. Carriers may make warp space jumps, carry psychic boosters for communication, and can operate in both atmospheric and deep space conditions, easily descending into a planet's atmosphere if the need arises. Design Carriers are large, heavily armored, and are protected by plasma shields. When constructing these ships, Khalai craftsmen meticulously shape high-density alloys into thick curved plates, using extreme temperatures to remove any structural imperfections which could compromise their strength. Afterwards, the alloy is subject to a complex surface treatment that involves different gasses and substances. The resulting hull plates are not easily breached, be it through kinetic, thermal, or biological means.Carrier Science, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2015-06-05 ]] Carrier commanders have private quarters. Carriers are further equipped with a bridgeWatrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (July 19th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 1. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 1 Accessed 2017-07-19. and teleportation platform.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (September 13th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 3. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 3 Accessed 2017-08-13. The carrier's hangar is capable of housing craft such as scouts, arbiters,Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04149-6. and phoenixes. Connected to the hangar is an automated manufacturing plant that produces interceptors. Khalai engineers work in the plant, where they see to the interceptors' maintenance and launch operations. After the Great War, the protoss sought to improve carrier efficiency, which led to the installation of the graviton catapult. Tal'darim carriers differ from the Daelaam/Khalai design; they are warships through and through. Purifier carriers are more streamlined for automation, and possess an arsenal of deadly drone weapons. In 2506, during the End War, phase-smith Karax was able to miniaturize the Spear of Adun's reconstruction beam technology that allowed it to remotely repair mechanical units and structures. This allowed the Daelaam to arm their carriers with automated drones that could do the same types of repairs, greatly enhancing the longevity of their carriers.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. War Council interface (in English). 2015-11-10. Meanwhile, carriers under the control of Amon began to change in appearance due to their exposure to Void energies, with crystal structures jutting from the sides. Game Unit StarCraft :For StarCraft gameplay information see: Carrier (StarCraft). :For StarCraft in-game quotations see: StarCraft Carrier Quotations. StarCraft: Ghost Carriers were to appear in StarCraft: Ghost.Ghost Units, StarCraft Freak. Accessed on 2011-12-25 StarCraft II :For StarCraft II gameplay information see: Carrier (StarCraft II). :For StarCraft II in-game quotations see: StarCraft II Carrier Quotations. Known Carriers *''Antimond'' (super carrier) *''Gantrithor'' (super carrier) *''Koramund'' *''Qel'Ha'' *''Saalok's Eye'' *'' '' (not to be confused with the tempest-class starship). *''Xa'lor'' Variants carrier]] * *Fleet carrier *Super carrier Known Commanders *Executor Amur *Executor Andraxxus *Executor Clolarion (Purifier) *Executor Koronis *Executor Damiarch *Executor Selendis *Executor Tassadar *Admiral Urun *Praetor Quordas *High templar Mess'Ta (acting commander) Notes According to a Diablo III post, carriers are equipped with plasma charges, allowing them to punch through enemy formations.2016-08-18, PLAY YOUR WAY THURSDAY – GROND'S "PROTOSS CARRIER" CRUSADER. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-09-05 This stands in contrast to information which states that carriers are bereft of ship-based weaponry bar interceptors and the purifier beam. The interceptors themselves are fitted with two small plasma cannons. References Category:StarCraft: Ghost Protoss units Category:Protoss starship classes